Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic communications and, more particularly, relates to methods and systems for providing customized vCards.
Related Art
vCards are well known. vCards are electronic business cards that can readily be exchanged among people and viewed upon a computer, mobile telephone, or the like. Like their physical counterparts, vCards can contain a person's name, title, company name, telephone number, physical address, company web address, and email address. vCards can contain any desired type of information. The amount of information is not constrained to what can be printed on a paper card, as with their physical counterparts. Thus, vCards can, at least in theory, contain an indefinite amount of information. For example, a vCard can contain a company's entire product catalog, along with advertisements and new product announcements. A vCard can contain text, audio, and video.
A standard file format simplifies handling, storage, and use of vCards. vCards can easily be attached to e-mail, text messages, and other electronic communications. They can thus be exchanged via networks, such as the Internet. vCards can also be easily exchanged during personal visits, such as by using near field communication (NFC). For example, a vCard stored on a cellular telephone of one person can be communicated to a cellular telephone of another person by designating what is to be communicated, e.g., the vCard, on the cellular telephone with the vCard, then bringing the two cellular telephones into close proximity or tapping the two cellular telephones together to initiate NFC. The vCard and any other designated information will then be communicated from one cellular telephone to the other cellular telephone.